Home For The Holidays?
by The Tribute Initiate
Summary: When five STAR Labs employees get snowed in together on Christmas Eve, will they let it ruin their holiday? Or, will a solution to their problem be found? (Contains a not-yet-introduced OC) Also features Ralph. Ships: Snowbert, implied Westallen, CiscoXGypsy (One day, I will learn their shipname)
1. Chapter 1

**Explanation of OC: Well, I'm an idiot and haven't yet posted the first chapter of the fic he originated in. And rather than do so, I'm posting a fic with him in it.**  
 **Well, maybe it'll be a good introduction to the character. But here are a few basic facts about him.**

 ****

 **His name's Dorian, he's Julian's younger brother. They have a complicated past, but it doesn't need explaining here.**

 ****

 **Okay, I'm shutting up now XD**

* * *

Team flash had just wrapped up their annual Christmas party (held on Christmas Eve) Barry and Iris headed home so they could finish wrapping presents, and in time almost everyone left. Everyone except a select five people. Julian stayed to help clean  
up, Caitlin stayed because Julian wanted to, Ralph stayed to see if he could find (and eat) some leftover cake, and Cisco and Dorian stayed because... well, they had nothing better to do.

They all cleaned up (except Ralph), and were done an hour later. Just as they were all headed for the door, Cisco loudly exclaimed,

"Oh my fandoms!"

"What is it Cisco? Did you accidentally find spoilers or something?" Ralph teased

"Not funny dude!" Cisco lamented, "The roads are closed! We're going to be stranded!"

At which point Ralph yelled several curse words and dropped his cake on the floor.

"Are you kidding me?" Julian said, exasperated with the entire situation, "I just cleaned the floor!"

"Wait, Couldn't Cisco just open a portal and vibe us all home?" Caitlin spoke up.

"Well, about that..." Cisco said nervously, "Do you guys remember that powers inhibitor I'd been working on? You know the one-"

"Yes Cisco, we are all aware of your expirement. But how is it relevant?" Julian asked, starting to grow impatient

"Well, just as I finished, SOMEONE-" He then shot Ralph a death glare, "Spilled it all over my hands!"

"It was an accident ! " Ralph said, putting up his hands in defense, "How was I supposed to know it would work? Besides-"

"Wait." Dorian interrupted, "You're telling me that we're all stuck here because Ralph is an absolute moron?"

"First of all, Ouch." Ralph answered, "And second of all... Yes."

"You-"

No one ever did find out what he would have said, had he not been interrupted, but it surely would not have been PG-rated.

"Swearing is not going to help!" Julian yelled at his brother, and is returned with a glare.

"Fine then... I guess it could be worse." Dorian answered, shocking basically everyone.

"Did you just... say something positive?" Julian said

"This is a very rare moment." Ralph said over-dramatically

"Well, this situation sucks enough without my help-"

"Never mind, you've ruined it."

The younger brother shot the older yet another glare, and tried to come up with a response.

"Guys !" Caitlin said, ever the rational one, "You need to stop focusing on the problem and start looking for a solution! We can call Barry, and he'll get us out of here."

"Why didn't I think of that ?" Cisco said

"Because you're dumb."

"Shut up, Ralph."

"Make me!"

At this point Julian interrupted their conversation with what sounded like a muttered obscenity.

"What happened to not swearing?!" Dorian said with a smirk

"The WiFi AND all nearby cell towers are down!" Julian said, seeming worried

"Oh sh-" The younger brother said, and then realized his mistake, "er- crap!"

"Exactly!"

"What now?!" Cisco said dramatically

"We uh... check the weather to see when the snow will stop?" Ralph said uncertainly

"What part of 'No WiFi or cell service' Didn't make sense to you?" Julian said condescendingly

Ralph's eyes narrowed.

"We should try and find food." Caitlin said, trying to prevent a physical fight.

"There's some food still in the fridge." Julian offered

"I ate it." Ralph said, and earned himself well-deserved glares from everyone.

"I have a secret stash in the museum cafè" Cisco offered, still trying to be optimistic.

"Well... it's not exactly secret anymore." Ralph said.

"What." Cisco said, seeming angry

"Found it. Ate it. It's gone."

"YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD?!"

"...Yes."

Cisco frowned and tried (unsuccessfully) to come up with an insult. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: (keeping it short this time)**  
 **Second chapter. There's a third one still to come**

 **Reviews are always appreciated :)**

 **(So are follows and favoriteslol)**

* * *

Half an hour later later, the five sat in the cortex, bored and hungry. Except for Ralph, who was just bored because he'd eaten all the food.

"There's no telling how long we'll be here," said Julian, "We'll need to find something to eat, somehow."

"If we have to resort to killing and eating someone, I volunteer Ralph." Dorian said, as if it was perfectly normal.

Julian gave him an 'are-you-kidding?' look, and said

"We are NOT resorting to cannibalism!"

"Dude, I'm loving the banter- but we really need to think of something to do." Cisco interrupted

"Hey! We could watch a movie!" Ralph said.

"That's surprisingly a good idea." Caitlin acknowledged.

So they went to the movie theater in the STAR Labs museum (Cisco had insisted it needed one) and ended up watching The Holiday

"See guys? Things are getting better." Said Ralph, trying his best to be optimistic "We have a movie, we still have power-"

At that exact moment, the power went out.

"YOU JINXED IT!" Cisco yelled

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Ralph screamed

"WELL AT LEAST WE HAVE A BACKUP GENERATOR!" Cisco yelled back

"THEN I'LL GO TURN IT ON!"

Ralph then left the theater, accidentally walking into several chairs in the process, and headed to the basement.

A few minutes later, the lights flicked back on... before going out again.

"I THINK I'VE KILLED THE BACKUP GENERATOR!"

"THIS IS WHY WE SHOULD HAVE RESORTED TO CANNIBALISM!"

"SHUT UP!" 

* * *

**Wow. Forgot that this chapter was kinda short lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so... I said there would only be 3 chapters. But... turns out there are 4. Oops**  
 **Hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

The five tried to fix the backup generator, but failed. They searched the basement, and found a few blankets, which the took upstairs with them upon returning to the lab. They then used their phones as flashlights, partially illuminating the previously  
dark room.

"So..." Ralph said awkwardly, breaking the silence, "Cisco, have your powers come back yet?"

"Don't know." Cisco said, and then shrugged. "Let's see."

Cisco tried his hardest to make a portal, his hands shaking with effort.

"You look stupid." Ralph laughed

"I'm trying to get us out of here!" Cisco said, his voice strained from the effort he was putting into the portal.

But he only succeeded generating a few blue sparks

"Cisco, stop." Julian said, after a few minutes of no improvement, "You'll only mess up your powers more."

"Oh, like you'd know that!" Cisco snaps

"I was just trying to help!" Julian said, trying to defend himself.

"And since when did you know about Cisco's powers?" Dorian cut in, taking his friend's side.

"You're siding with him?!" Julian said, eyes wide with disbelief, "Over me, your own flesh and blood?!"

"I'm siding with him because he knows what he's doing!"

"No, you're siding with him because you just want to get out of here!" Julian said, raising his voice

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Cisco said, raising his voice as well

Ralph eventually joined in, taking Julian's side.

"Julian's right!" He almost yelled, "And If Cisco can't see that, maybe he shouldn't have a say in the matter!"

"I shouldn't have a say?!" Cisco said, his anger showing, "Well, if SOMEONE hadn't gone and spilled a powers inhibitor on my hands, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Was it normal for Cisco to act like this? No, absolutely not. But, it was late, and cold, and none of them (Ralph aside) had eaten in a few hours. So their argument, irrational as it may have been, went on.

"OH, SO IT'S ALL MY FAULT NOW?!"

"BASICALLY!"

The bickering only escalated, until Caitlin was fed up.

"STOP IT!" She yelled, "ALL OF YOU, STOP!"

Caitlin did not typically yell. But, this was an exception.

"YES, WE'RE STUCK HERE, AND YES, IT'S BAD! BUT IT'S OFFICIALLY CHRISTMAS AS OF-" She checks her watch, "THREE MINUTES AGO. AND CHRISTMAS IS NOT ABOUT ANY OF US! IT'S ABOUT LOVE, AND GIVING BACK TO PEOPLE! THIS IS A TIME OF FORGIVENESS,  
AND YET ALL YOU CAN SEEM TO DO IS FIGHT!" 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Merry Christmas! (or whatever holiday you celebrate, if that's not it.)**

 **I hope you enjoy this last chapter. (and maybe leave a review. hehehe)**

 **Hm... This was fun to write. Maybe I'll do another for New Years.**

* * *

The four boys stared at Caitlin in awe. She was right, and they all knew it. They just weren't expecting her to speak up about it.

"Cait has a point." Cisco said, "Blaming each other won't help- we should know, considering we tried it."

"But sometimes, that blame is kinda- sorta deserved..." Ralph said awkwardly, "Like when someone say... eats all the food. Or breaks the backup generator." He sighed, "Look, I guess what I'm trying to say is... I've been really

selfish, and I'm sorry guys."

"Well, Caitlin did say it was a time of forgiveness." Dorian added, "Not that I'm exactly great at that. I've been pretty bitter towards everyone, and as mush as I hate to admit it... I'm not exactly blameless here either."

"Caitlin also said it was a time of love." Julian chimes in, "And love means working together, not being critical, or trying to be in charge. And the truth is, I love all of you, in very different ways, and... well, if I had to be stuck

with people on Christmas Eve, I'm glad it's you guys."

Caitlin was beaming by the end. She hadn't expected them to care about what she had to say, but they did, and they had all taken it to heart.

"Wow..." She said.

And the it happened. The power came back on.

Everyone cheered, until they were interrupted by a loud voice. Barry's voice.

"GUYS, ARE YOU YOU UP THERE?"

Which was then followed by Gypsy's voice

"CISCO WHERE ARE YOU? ITS NOT LIKE YOU TO MISS OUR DATE!"

Cisco gulped, realizing he was supposed to have met Gypsy at her house to watch "The Nightmare Before Christmas" over an hour ago.

"WE'RE UP HERE" The five yelled, grateful to have finally been found.

They all came downstairs in a flash, and met back up in the cortex.

They had come down to see Barry, Gypsy and Joe, all looking very relieved.

"You found us!" Caitlin said happily

And then she and Julian shared a kiss, barely even noticing the gagging noises Ralph and Cisco made.

"I love you, Caitlin." Julian said lovingly after the kiss was finished

"And I love you" Caitlin answered, smiling brightly at him.

And they kissed yet again.

"YOU'RE ALL GROSS!" Ralph said

"You're just jealous." Cisco said, smirking, and successfully getting Gypsy to laugh at him.

"I have to say, I'm surprised you didn't all kill each other." Barry laughed.

"Well... let's just say Caitlin taught us all a good lesson." Cisco said, and the hugged Gypsy.

"Maybe we should try that," Julian said, walking over to his younger brother.

"Um... no." Dorian said, more than a little disgusted, "I mean, I care aboutyou and all but... that's gross."

Julian shrugged. After all, what did he expect.

"Can't blame me for trying."

"I guess not."

At which point Cisco and Gypsy kissed as well, and Barry was wishing Iris had come along.

Ralph was sad because he was single, and also because he was hungry again, but had already eaten all the food. So he decided to go ask Barry for food.

"Hey Barry, got any food?" Ralph asked

"No. Sorry Ralph."

"Well… it was worth a try. I'll go ask Gypsy!"

And so he tried to. But all Gypsy had was a cookie, and she was already sharing it with Cisco, which he thought was gross.

This type of thing went on for some time, until someone decided to intervene

"I hate to break this up but... It's 12:30 AM, and some of us really need to get home." Joe said.

Everyone laughed, realizing that they would be home for the holidays after all.

THE END


End file.
